paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Illumicati Crew
This is a second gen story, so the future gen pups are in it. Summary Mayor Humdinger makes a new crew of cats, and this time, to spite the illuminati squad. Meanwhile, Chase has a cold. Can the PAW Patrol defeat the Illumicati squad without Chase and just the help of their friends? Will they end in a threat to Adventure Bay? Cast * Rubble * Zuma * Everest * Tracker * Rocky * Skye * Chase * Marshall * Ryder * Acai * Faith * Saddie * Marathoner * Marionette * The Illuminati Squad * Gray (fursona) * Bruno * Boone (Gotta update his page) * Mayor Humdlinger * Mayor Goodway * Storm * Jazz * The future gen pups. * I might need to add more as the story progresses, and before this story starts, does ANYPUP want to take part of this adventure? Story Okay, here's a note from the author, I'm just gonna start, and as we go, you can just tell me if you want your OC used, that is once I'm done updating Pups and The Twisted Paw. Thanks for waiting for this story to start, and please do comment below if you want your character in this story. ^^ -CatholicHavanese12 Chapter 1 Katie's salon was bursting with customers, and pups wanting fur cuts. Luckily, the puppies, Storm, Jazz, Boone and Faith were helping, along with the PAW Patrol, except Chase, and even the illuminati squad was at work, besides Elle, because she was feeling a bit lazeh, but her son, Boone was in an opposite mood. Gray just liked playing with the baby animals, but let everyone else do the dirty work. "Thank you for help, pups, AND dogs." She would always have to add on the "dogs" part because she forgot everyone was no longer a pup. "Any day, Katie," Rocky chimed, as he noticed a loose bolt in one of the tubs, "I'm gonna do something real quick." He got his screwdriver out of his pup-pack, and fixed the tub, "There you go!" His sons, except Joseph were bathing some of the animals that Gray would drop in the tub for them. Joseph was too busy sleeping, as his mother kept trying to keep him on his paws. Gray suddenly saw a little kitten, which was a black cat, "Awww! Hiya, little girl. Do you want to take a bathie? I'm sure the boys will love you." She stroked the strange cat, "Where's your master?" A salmon and orange cat walked in, and sat by the black cat, making Gray coo in excitement, "Oh goodness! I'm gonna get straight to getting you guys the warmest bath Adventure Bay offers." Then two little boy cats came in as well, a yellow tabby, and a dark brown Tiffany, "Oh and you two as well! I think we have exactly four tubs reserved for you!" Gray let all of the kitties walk onto her back, and barked toward Katie, "We need some tubs for some adorable fluff-babies." "Gray, we're out of tubs," Katie replied, "But they can share one." "We're not bathing all of those cats!" Noah said, angrily, "Bathe them yourself! We're tired of this!" "Yeah!" Markus said, so he could follow along with his big brother. Acai barked, "Boys, you guys promised to help!" "We're tired of it, Mom!" Noah barked. "Noah, I knew you'd get tired," Acai said, "Don't take jobs you can't handle." Noah rolled his eyes, "Oh-kay, Momma..." "Don't worry," Storm and Jazz approached Gray, with their tails wagging, "We'll bathe the pups, Ms. Gray!" "Awww!" Gray cooed, "That's so sweet of you two to offer! Of course, it would be a good skill for you puppies in the future." Jazz dropped the kittens in the bathtub, and started to bathe them. Her brother handed her shampoos and conditioners at request. "How much pups do we have, Elle?" Katie asked, looking at the Basset Hound/Cocker Spaniel mix beside of her. Elle gulped, "Quite a few..." "So we're doing good, right?" Katie smiled, patting Elle on the head. "No," Elle tapped her pencil against the clipboard, "We have ninety-nine to go."